


Alex Can't Mind his Own Business

by sloppydorito



Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [2]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Sorry if i sucks lol, Unresolved Sexual Tension, been a hot minute since i've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: Dino and Julian hook up, but at what cost?
Relationships: Julian Corrie/Dino Bardot
Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776895
Kudos: 3





	Alex Can't Mind his Own Business

Julian pushed himself against Dino, hot and rapid breaths escaping their lips as they kissed and smacked into the wall. They had to be quiet and quick, or else Alex would throw a fit about his “good guest sheets” and “the innocence of the room.” Making love with a bandmate is one thing, but in another one’s guest room is crossing the line. Dino’s fingers trembled as they worked on Julian’s goofy patterned shirt, slowly exposing his sweaty chest and torso. As he went to feel around Julian’s chest, the taller man’s hands grabbed his wrists, quietly he spoke, “Let me get yours off, too, hm?” Dino nodded and went in for a deep kiss, but Julian still went to work on the buttons of the other man’s Hawaiian shirt.

With both of their shirts shrugged off, Julian grabbed Dino’s shoulders and shoved him on to the plush bed, which creaked and slammed the wall loudly. Hoping Alex didn’t take notice, they continued on. Dino adjusted himself so he could be laying down, the bulge in his pants painfully obvious. Julian licked his lips as he went to straddle the older man, gently grinding down on the bulge occasionally, which made Dino hiss and thrust upward. These little motions and noises made Julian’s erection almost painful as it begged for stimulation. He began to unzip his pants, the slight touch alleviating pressure and neediness as he did so. Quickly, he got off of Dino to whip the tight black jeans off. He got back on top of Dino, watching his eyes focus directly on his cock try and break free from his briefs.

“Fuck, I want you…” The older man whined with his pants still on as he rolled his hips upward to grind Julian. The frantic movements to get Dino’s pants off shook the bed and it slammed against the wall again, followed by the sound of Dino’s belt clashing with the hardwood floors of the guest room. Ignoring the dangers of Alex, the two men carried on making out and dry humping one another, briefs becoming wet, moans becoming louder. Dino was the first to start pulling the waistband of Julian’s underwear down, exposing his hot, throbbing cock. He wasted no time spitting in his hand to start stroking Julian’s aching member. “F-faster,” he moaned out, feeling himself become harder and needier. “Calm down, you’re getting more than a handy, no need to beg.” Dino chuckled at the younger man’s desperation for orgasm and touch.

He shoved Julian off of himself so he could shimmy out of his own underwear off and for Julian to get his off completely. Julian bit his lip as he looked his completely naked bandmate up and down, the tip of his cock glistening from precum. Longing for release, the taller man went in for another kiss and his hand made its way to pinch Dino’s nipple. “ _Fuck_ ,” He said in a near yell, this got Alex’s attention. Unknowingly summoning Alex up the steps, the two men carried on fondling each other and clumsily making out. Just as Julian was taking Dino in his mouth, the door opened up. “You guys are incredibly loud, is everything g-” Alex stopped dead as he looked at his bandmates. Heat rose to his face at the sight of Julian’s soft lips around the tip of Dino’s cock. “Oh.” Is all that he could manage, biting his lip trying to suppress his sudden arousal.

The three men were all silent for a bit, the heat of the situation hanging around and the sexual tension seemed to continue to thicken. “You should leave, you know my rules,” Alex said as he walked out of the room and turned away, lightly palming at his erection through his jeans, feeling guilt for breaking it up. He retreated to his bedroom to take care of his situation. In the guest room, the other two men began to redress and prepared to leave. “Rain check?” Dino winked at Julian and brought him in for a kiss. “Mhm,” Julian said into the kiss.


End file.
